Halo 3: Tsavo Freeway
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Board and go to Voi.


Full contact with Safari

Warning: Pickups may have Jet Packs.

The chieftain began to wake up.

Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds: "What happened?"

Please note that sometimes Stacker will appear in Reynolds' location, but will still speak the conversation.

The owner came to the wreckage of the elevator, the injured Marines were being treated, and other Marines were trying to regroup. The elevator shaft above is engulfed by flames.

Commander Miranda KesCOM(signal still): "Emirate, please answer. What is your status? End? If you can hear me, find transportation. Go to Voi."

Injured Admiral #1: "Ah! My rib has broken."

The Marines (Chips Dubbo): "Hey. Do you want to bleed?"

Injured Marine Corps #1: "No..."

Marines: "Then I have to keep pressure on the wounds."

Injured Navy Master #2: (Cough) "I think I broke something!"

A team of Marines is standing outside the elevator.

Navy #1: "Another bombing?"

Either

Ocean #1: "Do we let everyone go out, sir?"

Either

Ocean #1: "'Do you think Brutus knows where we are?"

On the other side of the underground vehicle maintenance area, a naval sheriff appeared on the other side of the elevator wreck and began to deal with this situation. He ran to the gate, coughed loudly, and fired a rifle on the security camera to prevent any remaining Covenant forces from finding the Marine Corps.

Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds: "Settle down, Marines! Someone hit the emergency power supply. (Cough)."

Admiral #2: "Top, Sheriff."

The Marines went to the generator room and started emergency power.

Marine#1: "Any sentence from Charlie-Two? We are separated."

Ocean #3: "No, man. Alpha - VI. They are gone."

Marines: "Swelling, it may be a fracture. Do you think you can bear it?"

Injured Marine Corps #1: "I don't know, doctor."

Sergeant Gunnery Reynolds: "If you can walk, put your boots on the line."

The Commander-in-Chief and any Marines suitable for duty are on the other side of the pit lane, parked and operated with M12 Warthog LRV and M831 Warthog (or two M12 Warthog LRVs from the cooperative). The Marines are still injured in the Marines. The lights above the two Warthog lights up.

Navy #1 /#3: "How is our situation, sheriff?"

Reynolds: "Uncertain, unable to reach the commander who is too far underground."

If the owner jumps into the warthog:

Reynolds: "The chieftain has the right idea."

Reynolds: "Let us board and let these caves go away from hell."

Marine Corps: "Yes, sir!"

The Marine Corps entered the Warthog team.

Ocean #1: "I will open the door, sir."

The Marines open the door (or the Chiefs can), and the War Pig team travels along the tunnel.

Reynolds: "The second team? We are going through!"

At the gate leading to the cave, two Marines from the second squad were fixed at a checkpoint by a small group of Kig-Yar and Unggoy. The war pig team took out the covenant troops and then went. Another group of Kig-Yar discovered Warthogs and retreated from the base entrance to the mountain.

Reynolds: "Don't let anyone stand up!"

Either

Reynolds: "Protect ammunition. Run over!"

Either

Ocean #1: "Look at the little bastard!"

Either

Ocean #1: "Surprise, nonsense!"

After taking out the escape spears, they observed the huge wreckage of the new Mombasa rail elevator and the phantom of the crash.

If the chief is near the cliff and sees the long line of the elevator wreck.

Marine #4COM: "Mombasa Spacelift".

Marine#3COM: "It crashed when the city was vitrified."

Navy #4COM: "But this rope is up to thousands of kilometers!"

Navy #3COM: "Yes? Now it is scattered all over Savannah."

Navy #4COM: (surprised whisper) "Holy nonsense..."

The chieftain listened to the crashed phantom wrecked radio transmission

Unknown Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "Emirates! Gather your bag!"

Unknown Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "Kill all survivors, don't let anyone close to the crater!"

Unknown Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "The Prophet will soon complete his blessing mission!"

The warthog continues.

Reynolds (COMS): "The chieftain, still can't get the commander. The complainant is a mess, distracting. Now the best thing, there is a distance between us and the base. The beasts will look for survivors."

The warthog reached another phantom of the crash and killed the surrounding covenant forces.

Unknown Commander JiralhanaeCOM: "I saw it, packing brothers! Divine relics! How stupid, living on the ground for so long! Never know what is below the surface."

The warthog continues to press and reach a dam controlled by the covenant. A phantom hovered overhead, and many covenant forces (including the more difficult sunshade turrets and base snipers) opened fire on UN Security Council forces. The Mirage left, and soon after, the War Pig team defeated the Covenant on the dam.

If the chieftain booth:

Ocean #1: "About the dam, sir."

The chief sailed around the dam.

Gunnery Sergeant StackerCOM: "I say it again: my team was hit. I was injured - (static). We are on the Tsavo highway - (static) - Voi stuff. Someone, someone, please, respond! (Static and cut off)."

If the chieftain booth:

Ocean #3: "The Tsavo Highway is just ahead, Chief."

The warthog reached the highway and met Jiralhanae Choppers and enemy infantry. A chopper hit and destroyed a fully manned attacking warthog. Another chopper will appear soon. In the higher difficulty, the Jiralhanae War Chieftain holding a fuel rod gun led the Covenant.

If the player removes the vehicle and enters the small checkpoint where Stacker is located:

Stacker: "We are heading to Voi, Chief. Banshees jumped us and started to fire... almost ruined our day."

Note: If Stacker is a sheriff, the player starts this level and Reynolds will appear, but may or may not say the above conversation.

After a fierce battle involving many Unggoy, Jiralhanae and Shade turrets, the UN Security Council forces won. The warthogs headed for the tunnel but were blocked by anti-vehicle obstacles. A group of Yanme'e flew out of the tunnel, but it was easy to be cut off by the pig.

Stacker: "The Marines of Voi really need my supplies, the chief. But I believe they will be very happy to see you. Continue through the tunnel and give the boys a hand."

If the chief waits for a while at the obstacle:

StackerCOM: "Remove the barrier, Chief. The power supply should be inside the tunnel."

Either

StackerCOM: "The chieftain, the obstacle can only fight the vehicle. You should be able to walk directly."

The chief crossed the shield and destroyed its power source.

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "The gods will not smash our excavation. By uncovering this relic, we pay tribute to their glory. When the dust falls, we will see what I already know: here is the path, It is our great journey."

The warthog continues to cross the tunnel along the Tsavo highway. When they leave and reach the bridge, the CCS-class battlecruiser will move forward.

ONI Recon 111COM: "Commander. This is ONI Recon One-Eleven. Cruiser above - (still). They found - (static)"

Case CommanderCOM: "Again, Recon? You are breaking up."

ONI Recon 111COM: "There is something in the crater, Ms. something under the storm."

The warthog reached a gap on the bridge and could not continue. The principal continued to walk through the broken beams and beams. The Marines followed. A huge Forerunner artifact is in the middle of the crater, while Forerunner Dreadnought is in the middle of it. The contract ship is surrounding the crater. The banshee flew over the highway but did not pay attention to the UN Security Council forces.

Broken road

Ghost and machete.

Commander KeithCOM: "Master? Finally, a good connection. The truth has unearthed a pioneer artifact, we must assume it is the Ark."

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Continue to advance the town of Voi, the chieftain. The replenishment birds will meet you in the next valley."

A pair of Marines are being attacked by Jiralhanae and his Unggoy subordinates near a pile of crates. The chiefs saved them and they attacked with him a large cohort of attacks on the outposts of the rising outposts. The chieftain and the Marine Corps eventually cleared the department.

Navy #5: "We have reinforcements, Marines!"

Ocean #6: "Wow! Yes!"

Ocean #7: "Booyeah!"

Ocean #8: "Ohhhh-yee-HAH !"

The phantom is close to reinforcements.

Navy #5: "Sir, Lei Kang found the covenant armor in front. The squad has heavy weapons; we need to insist until they arrive."

If the chief is walking on foot before arriving:

JohnsonCOM: "You already have enemy armor, chieftain. I have collected some birds that are replenished. I suggest you keep your position until they arrive."

The Mirage released a large number of Jiralhanae. The owner and his allies quickly wiped out the package. The second Phantom swooped and deployed additional enemies, including a Jiralhanae War Chieftain waving a fuel rod gun.

After the enemy infantry was defeated, a ghost warrior appeared.

Ocean #1: "Ghost! Come cover!"

The chieftain has a neutral soul.

JohnsonCOM: "Look now, come in!"

Either

Navy #5: "There is coming in."

JohnsonCOM: "Brouts has a lot of armor here and Woy, the chieftain, but this warthog should help you pass."

He arrived and fell from the warthog, and there were some extra Marines. The total length can choose to drop one of the warthogs in the squad, or attack the previously attacked Wraith team if not destroyed. The tunnel on the Tsavo highway was closed, so the chief went up the path from the ghost and found a short tunnel to the Tsavo highway. At the entrance are several Jiralhanae Choppers, an expandable watchtower and a pair of Shade turrets (higher difficulty) guarding. The chieftain and the Marines cleared the blockade and passed through the tunnel.

The chief left the tunnel and met a pair of parked Choppers. He eliminated the driver who got off the bus before they got off the bus. Two Marines hide and pay tribute to the Chief.

Ocean #2: "Master of the Soul, hovering over the hill! There are arrogant choppers, so keep sharp!"

Either

Ocean #3: "Master of the Soul, hovering over the mountain! There is a slashing machete, so look at your back!"

Nearly a dozen machetees, some ghost turrets and shadow turrets defended the route back to the highway. With the support of a stable supply of warthogs, the chiefs continued to advance. Despite the large number and numerous numbers, the Chiefs and the Marine Corps eventually cleared the area.

If the chief is close to the cliff and overlooks the storm on the huge crater off the cliff, the Marines accompany the chief:

Chip DubboCOM: "Look at the size of that thing! Want to know how old it is?"

Navy #8COM: "I don't know. But I know this is not a normal storm."

If no Marines accompany the Chiefs:

ONI Recon 111COM: "Commander, I can see most of the content now. The readings are all over the EM spectrum."

Commander KeithCOM: "Roger said, scouting. Shut down your gear and return it. I will start monitoring from Kilo 23."

The chieftain continued to travel along the highway. A big pack of Brutus banned his way.

JohnsonCOM: "The chieftain, the door to Woj is dead. Smash the barbaric blockade and open her!"

As the UN Security Council forces are expected to arrive, a large number of Jiralhanae will wait behind the roadblocks of the Covenant.

Jiralhanae: "The devil can't pass!"

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "My fearless, long-standing vessel that we have been worshipping, is now relying on its real pedestal. Even now, its engine will launch a larger engine below, and there is no power for a long time. Relics, but ready for their sacred purpose. Stand fast! Keep our enemies in the bay! Soon, my brothers, we will all be rewarded!"

The captain and any remaining Marines were forced to abandon their vehicles. They moved forward and encountered strong resistance from Jiralhanae. As we entered the next section, the team was attacked by a Shade turret and several Jiralhanae Jumpers. In order to eliminate this power of the Covenant, the Chiefs attacked the last group of Jiralhanae led by the war chiefs. He eventually cleared the area. The only thing left between UNSC and Voi is another anti-vehicle obstacle in the tunnel.

If the chief waits for a while at the obstacle:

StackerCOM: "Remove the barrier, the chief."

The chief easily destroyed the power supply.

The supervisor (and the arbitrator of the cooperative) leaves the tunnel entrance. Two donkeys, one of which is Kilo 23, arrived at the M12 Warthog LRV and the Marine Corps. The Case Commander driving Kilo 023 installed the Lord on a video screen in the cockpit. The chief is facing the cliff.

Commander Case: "Lord Hood? We have succeeded."

Lord Hood (video COM): "I have music in my ears, commander. How about the ark?"

Commander Case: "It was completely revealed, sir."

Lord Hood (video COM): "Then we don't have much time."

The chief observed an assault aircraft carrier from the cliff.

Lord Hood (video COM): "The Marines? The prophet of truth does not know, but he is about to be driven out of his throne. We will bring our city back. Bring our enemies into their former The grave was so happily excavated. The last effort was everything left."

He flew away. The headmaster took out his MA5C and went to one of the warthogs to retake Voi from the covenant.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
